


Fierce

by lumifuer



Category: Hatfields & McCoys (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Hiding, Sneaking, and whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: When a stranger sneaks into the house, the reader is ready to protect her life.





	Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> Someone complained about the lack of Cap fanfictions so I took it upon myself to fill in the empty space. Hope you don’t mind.

The loud unexpected squeak coming from the entrance forced my brain to immediately jump to the most horrific conclusion. I grabbed the first thing within my reach, which just happened to be a crowbar and quickly hid behind the door frame, cowering in fear.

The wooden floor was cracking under the weight of the newcomer making it easier for me to follow his path. He was walking down the hallway but stopped after no more than a few heavy steps and proceeded to the first room to the left. I was trying to guess what in the name of Lord could he be he looking for in the dining room. McCoys wouldn't bother with stealing and there was no place to hide. After what felt like forever he finally left and headed straight to the kitchen where I was standing. I tightened my grip on the metal bar so much that my knuckles turned white, praying to god for strength and luck or alternatively just simply quick and painless death. I wouldn't dare to expect anything different in days like these. The conflict between two families was getting worse with every passing hour and somehow I managed to get myself involved in the middle of it.   
  
The stranger paused right next to the place where I was patiently waiting for an occasion to jump at him in hopes of getting him by a surprise."Y/N?" I heard a familiar voice. The one belonging to the man I loved, "Where are you?"

I shut my eyes letting out a huge breath that I had no idea I was holding in the whole time. I dropped the crowbar which hit the floor followed by a hollow sound. Startled by the sudden commotion, Cap turned in my direction. His expression changed immediately after he recognised my face. A kind smile softened his features as he opened his arms, inviting me in for a hug. I accepted the offer and wrapped my arms around his waist, allowing myself to sink into the warmth of his body.  He rested his chin on the top of my head and for a short moment, the world wasn't looking so bleak anymore.   
  
"The hell were you doing with a bar in your hands?" he asked, barely able to hold back his amusement.   
  
"I was worried it was someone else," I admitted. I could feel his heartbeat becoming faster at the words but I was in no mood for joking around. The war became way too serious and there wasn't a day passing by without intrusive imagines of losing those close to my soul. And Cap was on the front line.   
"I'm sorry, I should've been here sooner," he caressed my cheek with his thumb.  The skin of his fingers was rough but I didn't mind. Not with his life in a constant state of danger.   
  
"No, that's-" suddenly I was lost for words. There were so many things I wanted to share with him, but none seemed relevant at the time, "I just wished you could be here all the time so I know you're safe."  
  
"Well, let me tell ya, I do feel safer knowing that my love is ready to jump at anyone with a crowbar,' he tried again.   
  
This time I gave in and smiled softly at the remark. I had to put the fear aside to be able to cherish simple and yet priceless moments like this.   
  
Apparently realising that he'd achieved his goal, Cap leant in and brushed his lips against my own. The kiss was so unlike the reality around us; unrushed and undisturbed.   
  
When we broke, apart I rested my forehead against his and he started to play with loose strands of my hair.   
  
"I'll keep ya safe, no matter what. That's a promise," he whispered out of a sudden. His previous joyful attitude was gone and sincerity took over his tone.   
I knew he would. I always felt safe in his presence since he never gave me any reasons to doubt him. He would go to any length to protect his family and I was lucky enough to fit in with them.   
  
I only wished I could provide the same kind of comfort for him.   
  
"I know," I said, raising my eyes to meet his gaze, "and I'll do anything to protect you."  
  
"Oh how I love my fierce girl," he chuckled and picked me off the floor. I laughed locking my arms around his neck and forgetting about the harsh world around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don’t be afraid to leave some feedback!


End file.
